Le Temps Des Omégas
by SunShine's love
Summary: Fiction Destiel, Alpha/Oméga , lemon, amour, trahison, ... Venez vite découvrir "Le Temps Des Omégas" ! ( Oui oui je sais on dirait une pub pour des vitamines xD)
1. Chapter 1

**_Le temps des Omégas_**

Introduction à ma fiction ...

Moi c'est Olivia, je suis nouvelle sur « Fanfiction . net » et voici la première fiction que je vais poster.

Elle s'intitule « Le temps de Omégas ». C'est donc une fiction Destiel mais peu commune, vous verrez bien pourquoi *rire sadique*. Le thème de cette fiction est sur Alpha/Oméga ... Si vous ne connaissez pas ce concept, pas de soucis tout sera expliqué dans les chapitres futurs.

Il y aura du lemon ... Des fois consentent, ... ou pas. J'espère ne pas faire trop de fautes d'orthographe, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Bonne lecture mes loulous :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà enfin mon premier chapitre ! **

**Pas de lemon pour le moment mais ça arrivera dans le chapitre suivant !**

**Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas détester tout de suite certains des personnages, vous verrez bien pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres )**

**Bon trêve de blabla et place au chapitre ! **

Chapitre 1

Dean était assis en tailleur devant sa fenêtre à attendre. À attendre son heure ... Car il le savait, ce dix-huitième anniversaire ne serrai pas une partie de plaisir.

.

En effet, des années auparavant, l'Amérique avait été contaminée à cause d'une explosion nucléaire. Pour que la race humaine puisse survivre, tous les corps du continent se sont modifiés génétiquement d'eux même, se divisant en trois catégories : les Alphas la _race_ dominante. Les Bêtas la _race_ égale aux humains et les Omégas. Cette _race_ qui était à l'origine un honneur pour les hommes ayant l'opportunité d'en être un. Être un homme et pouvoir tomber enceint lors de leurs chaleurs et pouvoir enfanter pour maintenir un équilibre naturel après la presque totale disparition des femmes qui avaient été plus infectées que les hommes, était une véritable joie. Mais les années ont passés, la population féminine est revenue à la normale et la mentalité des Alphas était devenue crapuleuse vis-à-vis de ceux qu'ils avaient mis enceints quelques années plus tôt pour assurer leur propre survie.

Les Omégas étaient devenus des « chiennes assoiffées par sexe » et des objets sexuels aux yeux des Alphas.

Les Bêtas, eux n'avaient aucuns problèmes ... Toute femme était une Béta dès sa naissance et les hommes pouvait devenir Alpha, Béta ou Oméga et cela se manifestait le jour de leurs dix-huit ans...

.

Aucun signe ne s'était encore manifestait et Dean commençait à paniquer de plus en plus. Serrait-il un Oméga ? un Alpha ? Dans les deux cas cela ne l'enchantait pas ... Il ne comprenait pas comment les Alphas pouvaient traiter de la sorte des êtres qui à une époque étaient leurs égaux et de devenir comme eux ... Rien que cette pensée le répugnait. Il n'était pas une ordure !  
Et un Oméga ? Privé de tout ses droits, devant suivre à la trace son maître comme un mouton de panurge et devoir se soumettre au moindre de ses désirs devait être un vrai calvaire...

Il espérait devenir un Béta, pouvoir vivre sa vie normalement, épouser la femme qu'il aimerait et même avoir des enfants qui sait ? Fonder une famille, vivre vieux et heureux, partir à son heure venue mais sans regrets. Voilà la vie qu'il espérait pouvoir vivre mais tant que sa nature ne s'était pas manifestée, il n'osait pas s'idéaliser une _pseudo future vie_ toute rose alors qu'il risquait fortement d'être déçu par la suite.

Dean se leva et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude décontractait ses muscles tendus par le stress et réchauffait sa peau d'ordinaire fraîche.

Et c'est là que tout commença ...

.:!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

_Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 ans que Castiel était devenu un Alpha et il en profitait un max. Et oui ! C'était la belle vie pour lui, sexe à la demande, soumission des Omégas devant lui et surtout grâce à son magnifique physique, il attirait tout le monde dans son lit, Omégas, Bétas, Alphas ainsi que les femmes ... _

_Il n'avait qu'à partir faire un tour au parc ou au café et c'était dans la poche ! _

_Le grand Castiel Novak, directeur de leur grande entreprise familiale et de grande renommée avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. _

_Il rentra chez lui après une journée de travail à ne rien faire, normal, c'est lui le boss ! Il paye les gens pour faire le boulot alors pourquoi faire quoi que ce soit ? _

_La satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans son immense appartement ne faisait que diminuer de jours en jours. Oui il était immense ! Oui il était au dernier étage de cet imposant immeuble ! Oui de la moquette beige impeccable et d'excellente qualité recouvrait la presque totalité de la surface du sol et oui ! Il possédait un jacuzzi sur son balcon mais ... Tout cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il en voulait toujours plus ... _

_Il enleva ses chaussures cirées à la perfection pour ne pas salir la moquette et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle était aussi immense que le reste. Douche italienne, baignoire pouvant surement accueillir plus de trois personnes, sol en marbre blanc et tout un miroir qui couvrait toute la superficie d'un des murs. Il se déshabilla et sauta sous la douche. Il se lava les cheveux et le corps avec un gel douche au parfum viril. Il se sentait d'excellente humeur et avait envie d'une petite balade au parc malgré la pluie qui tombait averse. _

Tout commença par un vertige. Dean se rattrapa au mur de la douche pour ne pas glisser. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux et il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes avant que sa vue de ne réajuste

Il se pressa de sortir de la douche pour éviter de glisser d'avantage sur le sol mouillé et se posa, dos contre un mur. Ses jambes flanchèrent une deuxième fois et il glissa le long du carrelage avant que ses fesses ne viennent heurter violement le sol. Un grondement de douleur lui échappa alors que son coccyx le faisait atrocement souffrir.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur Sammy âgé de neuf ans seulement.

▬ **Oh ! Dean, je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais**

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée lorsqu'il vit Dean étalé au sol, face contre terre et parcouru de tremblements.

▬ **Dean ! Ca va ? Hé ! Dean ! Mais réponds-moi !**

Il mit toutes ses forces pour retourner son frère, de neuf ans son ainé, sur le dos avant de le redresser en position assise. « **T'as froid ?** » Dean hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et Sam revient quelques minutes après avec plusieurs couvertures qu'il enroula autour de son frère. Lorsque ses tremblements diminuèrent, Dean prit appuis sur l'épaule de son cadet qui le mena à sa chambre.

▬ **Ça commence, hein ? **

L'ainé plongea ses yeux verts forêt dans les yeux gris de son petit protégé. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà conscient de l'importance du phénomène Alpha/Béta/Oméga. Il avait la chance, comme tous les autres garçons de moins de dix-huit ans, d'être encore au statut de Béta mais se soucier de l'avenir proche de son frère. Il connaissait l'enfer qu'il vivrait s'il devenait Oméga, en perdant tous ses droits et en se soumettant aux désirs de quels Alphas voudraient. Et l'horreur que deviendrait sa vie s'il héritait du gène Alpha de leur père. Sam se blotti contre son frère et le serra de toute ses forces.

▬ **Tu serras toujours mon frère Dean, peu importe ce que tu deviens. Ne l'oublie pas ! D'accord ?**

Dean le regarda la gorge nouée et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sam. Il pourrait plus compter sur lui que sur son propre père, ivrogne et qui avait la main légère sur eux.

▬ **D'accord**. Dean passa son bras autour des épaules frêles de son frère. « **Je t'adore tu sais ? »** Il ne reçu pas de réponse et vit que Sam s'était endormit à ses côtés. Et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour se laisser porter dans les bras de Morphée.

.:!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire dehors. La place que Sam occupait quelques heures plutôt n'était plus qu'un renfoncement froid dans le matelas. Il regarda son radioréveil. Il était presque une heure du matin et son cadet était surement retourné se coucher dans sa chambre et en se moment même, Dean en était bien content. Ses draps étaient souillés de transpiration et son sexe était insistant contre son abdomen, presque douloureux. « _Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !_ » Il avança une main tremblante vers sa verge et l'empoigna fermement. Il exécuta de rapides vas-et-viens tout en priant (et oui ça lui arrivait parfois) pour que se ne soit pas ses premières chaleurs qu'il était en train de vivre. Il vient violement contre sa paume. Cette sensation de désir oppressant s'évanoui quelques instants mais revint rapidement, en force. « _Dites-moi que je rêve !_ » Il ré-empoigna son sexe rougit et gonflé de plaisir qui frémit au contact de sa main chaude. Il essaya de se masturber différemment appliquant de longs et lents gestes. Son plaisir monta rapidement mais il maintint la même cadence espérant que son temps de répit serait plus long que la première fois. Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide alors que son la vague de chaleur ne faisait que s'accroître en lui. Il vint une deuxième fois tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand son père déboula dans sa chambre.

.:!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

_Castiel enfila un jean gris foncé et un T-shirt noir bien moulant à l'encolure « v ». Il passa un vieux trench-coat par-dessus le tout et sortit de chez lui. La pluie remouilla ses cheveux qui retombèrent négligemment devant ses yeux. _

_Le parc était désert à part quelques pigeons et les rares écureuils qui vivaient encore dans ce minuscule endroit. Mais honnêtement ça ne l'étonnait pas, à une heure aussi tardive et sous la pluie, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens partant pour une petite balade. A part lui bien sûre._

_Un peu déçut, il prit direction de la ville. Il explora des minuscules ruelles à la recherche de _chaire fraiche_. _

_Il marchait sous la pluie depuis un petit moment quand une odeur plus qu'alléchante emplit ses narines. Son ventre en gargouilla d'appréhension. Il continua dans le dédale de rues jusqu'à ce que l'odeur devienne beaucoup plus forte. Il s'arrêtait bientôt devant une maison de taille moyenne à la façade défraichie et il sut que l'odeur venait de là. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il sentait un Oméga sentir aussi bon. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard un magnifique cadeau roula à ses pieds. Magnifique ... C'était le cas le dire._

.:!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

▬ **Putain ! Dean mais c'est quoi cette ode**

John Winchester s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il venait de rentrer du travail et regardait tranquillement la télé lorsque cette odeur était venue lui enflammer les narines. Au début il avait cru que Dean avait ramené une de ces petites chiennes d'Omégas en douce alors que son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il en était hors de questions, et que s'il voulait prendre son pied il n'avait qu'à aller dans un bordel. Mais au lieu de ça, il découvrit son fils, trempé de sueur, en train de se masturber mais surtout en chaleur.

.:!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

▬ **Papa ?** Sa voix était plus suppliante qu'interrogative. « Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie » était lisible dans les yeux émeraude de Dean. John le regarda une moue de dégout collée sur le visage.

▬ **Merde ! Dean ! Me dis pas que t'es un putain d'oméga !**

Après le dégout ce fut la colère et la haine qui se lisèrent sur le visage de John.

▬ **On vient tous d'une famille d'Alphas et toi, mon fils, qui est sensé être ma fierté n'est que**-

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée voyant son fils avoir un spasme et s'arc-bouter alors que son sexe se redressait une nouvelle fois, réagissant à l'odeur de la race dominante. Dean pesta contre son corps : comment pouvait-il éprouver autant de désir envers son propre père ? Son père !

▬ **N'est qu'une petite pute assoiffée de sexe. **

Le cœur de Dean se serra. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait dut affronter toutes ces insultes de la part de son père. Certes, il savait que John méprisait, non, détestait les Omégas mais il avait pensé (lorsqu'il était encore dans l'expectative de sa manifestation) que son père serait là pour le soutenir, même dans le pire des cas.

▬ **Mais non 'pa ! Je ne le veux pas ! C'est mon corps qui réagit comme ça ! Moi j'ai rien demandé ! **

Protesta Dean, les larmes au bord des yeux. Un gifle s'abattit sur sa joue gauche avec force et il y porta sa main, la bouche entre ouverte de surprise.

▬ **Mais pourquoi t'as** –

Une nouvelle gifle vint s'écraser à nouveau sur sa joue.

▬ **Haaaaw !**

▬ **Tu te demande peut être pourquoi j'ai fait ça, hein ?! Simplement parcequ'un Oméga ne parle pas à un Alpha sur ce ton ! **

▬ **Mais je suis ton fils !**

S'exclama le ainé des deux rejetons Winchester.

▬ **Non, Dean ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Juste une saloperie d'Oméga, et le règlement est toujours d'actualité ! Pas d'Oméga dans cette maison. Habille toi, prend tes affaires et part d'ici.**

Ce fut les dernières paroles que John adressa à son fils avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans le salon.

Dean enfila fébrilement un boxer noir qui fit se sentir, à sa verge, vraiment à l'étroit et un jean bleu, simple. Il mit un T-shirt couleur bouteille qui colla à sa peau totalement trempée de sueur et parcourue de tremblements et de frissons. Il prit un sac de toile et y disposa quelques vêtements de rechanges. Alors qu'il venait à peine mettre un pied dans le salon son père l'interpela :

▬ **Stop ! Pas un pas de plus ! Ton odeur empeste déjà toute la maison, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle soit partout sur moi non plus.**

Dean tenta le tout pour le tout sachant que ça ne changerait sûrement pas la donne.

▬ **Papa, est-ce que je pourrais juste rester ici, tout du moins le temps de mes chaleurs, je pourrais tomber sur un Alphas et** –

John se leva d'un bond et se posa juste en face du visage de Dean.

▬ **Est-ce que tu m'as écouté au moins ? Je t'ai dis que il n'y avait pas de place pour un Oméga dans cette maison et que tu n'es plus mon fils ! Et puis quoi ? Tu sais bien que vous n'avez aucuns droits, toi et tes semblables ! Tomber sur Un Alpha qui te clamera ça arriveras beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le crois et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire ! Point ! **

▬ **Papa ! Je t'en prie je n'ai nulle part où aller et-**

▬ **Je t'ai dit : ne m'adresse plus la parole ! **

Cette fois ce fut le poing de John qui vint s'écraser dans l'arcade sourcilière de Dean. Il commença à le frapper encore et encore. Articulant un mot entre chaque coup qu'il portait au si beau visage de Dean qui essayait vainement de se protéger le visage des avant-bras. **Ne** (un coup dans la joue) **m'adresse** (un autre dans sa tempe)** plus** (encore un dans l'arcade) **la** (et puis un autre qui vint s'abattre sur sa mâchoire) **parole !** Le dernier coup s'abattit tellement fort sur Dean, qui était déjà au sol, que son crane heurta violement le sol.

Sam qui regardait la scène, horrifié, de la porte de sa chambre couru vers son frère lorsque sa tête émit un horrible craquement.

▬ **Dean !** S'écria-t-il. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son frère tout tuméfié, il fut tout horrifié. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait papa ?**

▬**Ne t'en mêle pas Sam, dis au revoir à Dean et retourne dans ta chambre ! **

Il tendit les bras devant Dean comme pour faire rempart de son corps.

▬ **Jamais ! Je veux que Dean reste à la maison ! **

▬ **Aussi empoté que son frère ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?**

John s'avançait déjà vers le cadet la main levée quand Dean le supplia presque de faire ce que son père lui demandait. Il hocha horizontalement la tête.

▬ **Non je t'ai dit que je resterais toujours près de toi ! Quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu te souviens ?**

▬ **Oui je me souviens Sammy. Mais je t'en prie, fait le pour moi... **

Il parut hésiter un instant mais quand il vit son père se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui la main toujours tendue, il prit peur et obéit.

▬ **D'accord**, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le cœur de Dean se brisa encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà, alors qu'une des larmes de son frère vint s'écraser sur le dos de sa main.

John alla se prendre un verre d'alcool, surement pas son premier, ni sont dernier d'ailleurs et s'adossa à un mur, regardant Dean, torse nu, en train d'essayer de se relever. Sam revint vite avec un sac rempli à craquer qu'il tendit à son père avant de prendre Dean dans ses bras.

▬ **Je t'aime grand frère** ! Il renifla et mis sa tête dans le cou de son ainé. **Ne m'oublie pas je t'en prie !**

Dean le serra de toutes ses forces et lui promit. Lui promit de ne jamais l'oublier, lui son petit frère adoré.

▬ **Monte dans ta chambre maintenant Sam**, lui ordonna son père d'une voix mielleuse. Il jeta un dernier regard triste à son frère et s'exécuta. Une fois le plus jeune Winchester partit, l'excès de colère de John refit apparition.

▬ **Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu apporte à la famille Winchester ? Un lignée d'Alpha depuis près de quartes générations et voilà que MON fils n'est qu'une sous-merde d'Oméga ?!** Plus en plus il parlait, plus en plus il élevait la voix. Dean était maintenant à quatre-pattes donnant tout son possible pour se relever quand son père lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il toussa et du sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Il gémit de douleur et essaya de ramper vers la porte de sortie. Un deuxième coup s'abattit sur lui.

▬ **Je t'en... prie ! Arrête ... **

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la porte, son père l'ouvrit lui shoota une dernière fois dedans et il roula le long de la rue avant d'arriver devant une paire de chaussures impeccablement cirée. Son sac lui retomba dessus alors que John lui criait de ne jamais revenir et que la porte claquait dans un bruit presque totalement recouvert par le son de l'eau qui martelait le macadam.

.:!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

**Voilà enfin ce premier chapitre ! **

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis pour m'améliorer car c'est vraiment la première fiction que j'écris sur le sujet et je suis donc totalement novis - -' **

**Si quelqu'un vourdrais devenir ma/mon bêta ça me ferais super plaisir ! Maintenant je sais que corriger mais stupides fautes doit vraiment être ennuyant alors je comprend si personne ne se présente à se poste xD**

**Faites péter la bubule ! **

**Gros bisous Olivia **

_Réponse à lunatik :_

J'espère t'avoir contée parmi mes lectrices et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre à satisfait tes attentes bsx )


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà mon __**deuxième**__ chapitre ! _

_Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué dans le chapitre précédent j'ai inversé les rôles par rapport à la plupart des fictions Destiel et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à transformer Castiel à ce point mais ne le détester pas tout de suite je vous en priiie ! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier si pas plus :) _

_Attention __**LEMON**__ dans ce chapitre ! _

_Disclamer : Malheureusement, Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je vous assure que vous auriez déjà vus du __**Destiel**__ ) _

_Je le redis : __**LEMON SLASH **__rating : __**M**__ Alors ne venez pas dire que je ne vous aie pas prévenus )_

_Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ça fait super plaisir ! Et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, j'ai posté un OS en l'occasion d'Halloween ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 2**

_Lorsque Castiel vit ce bel Oméga rouler à ses pieds, et que son odeur le frappa de plein fouet, il fut prit d'un violent désir. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de sentir un Oméga avec une telle odeur qui lui rappelait un peu la crème vanille. Ou la tarte au sucre. L'odeur d'un Oméga qui n'avait encore jamais eu de rapport avec un Alphas. Lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, il en eu le souffle coupé tant il était beau avec ses yeux verts émeraude et ses lèvres légèrement boursouflée. Il s'accroupi en face de lui et lui souleva le menton de son doigt pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. _

▬ _**C'est quoi ton nom ?**__ Lui demanda-t-il alors que la pluie ruisselait sur leurs visages._

▬ _**Dean. **__Il maintint son regard un air de défi dans les yeux._

▬ _**Hé bien Dean, tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler car tu devrais baisser les yeux quand un Alpha te parle et non pas le mettre au défi comme tu es en train de le faire à l'instant**__._

_Mais Dean ne put se résigner à obéir, il garda le regard planté dans celui de l'Alpha. Castiel fut quelque peu surpris devant l'attitude de Dean mais d'un autre côté, c'était une sorte de défi, quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait eu l'habitude de croiser ou de nouer des Omégas qui étaient totalement soumis, sans intérêt et surtout, qui n'avaient pas cette lueur de vie et de rébellion qui brillait au fond de leurs yeux. Cette même lueur que possédait Dean et qui le rendait si beau et désirable. _

▬ _**Ton Alpha t'a rejeté ?**__ Demanda Castiel toujours accroupi devant Dean qui hocha la tête de haut en bas. __**Donc tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?**_

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

Dean connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question qui ... n'en était pas vraiment une. Il savait très bien que si l'Alpha responsable d'un Oméga décidait de le mettre à la porte du jour au lendemain, il en avait totalement le droit et que tout Alpha qui trouvait un Oméga « errant » avait le droit de le faire sien. Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Dean, lui serrant les tripes. Il aurait voulut se lever, retourner une droite à cet Alpha et s'enfuir en courant, mais son corps endolori arrivait à peine à le soutenir.

Castiel approcha encore plus son visage de celui de Dean dans un élan de provocation « tu fais le malin, mais on verra bien combien de temps un petit Oméga comme toi tiendra » songea-t-il. C'est lors de ce rapprochement que Dean sentit l'odeur de l'Alpha pour la première fois. La pluie l'avait en partie masquée mais elle était bien distincte à présent et alla directement dans son entre-jambe. Son sexe se réveilla intrigué et désirant. Castiel sourit malicieusement et se releva.

▬ **Toi, tu viens avec moi**, annonça t'il.

▬ **Non**, répondit faiblement Dean qui avait réussit à se mettre à genoux.

L'Alpha pinça les lèvres.

▬ **Ce n'était pas une question** **!** Il prit Dean par en dessous de l'aisselle et le remonta. Il gémit de douleur alors que son corps tout ecchymosé le mettait au supplice. Castiel ramassa le sac qui gisait par terre et lorsqu'il fit un pas vers Dean, celui-ci recula tant bien que mal.

▬ **Ne m'approche pas !** Siffla-t-il.

▬ **T'as pas ton mot à dire sale Oméga** ! Castiel le saisi par la taille et le jeta par-dessus son épaule comme les dominants avaient l'habitude de le faire. Dean essaya d'assener des coups de pieds et de poings mais en vain. Il abandonna au bout de quelques instant, épuisé et souffrant le martyr.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était bien au chaud mais était secoué dans tous les sens. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant pour comprendre qu'il était dans une baignoire, en train de se faire astiquer par Castiel. Il frottait un gant de toilette savonneux sur son corps meurtrit sans scrupules et sans pudeur.

▬ **Hééé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, putain ?** S'exclama Dean en gigotant pour essayer de se libérer des mains qu'il jugeait perverse de l'Alpha. Une claque s'abattit avec force sur sa joue. Il y porta sa main sous la douleur, la baffe était tombée juste à l'endroit où se trouvait ses points. Ses points ?

▬ **Dean, je ne vais pas te le répéter cent-mille-fois, tu ne parles pas sur ce ton à un Alpha, surtout pas à TON Alpha !** Sous le regard interrogateur de Dean, il ajouta : **« Je t'ai mis des points, je veux d'un Oméga qu'il soit en bon état et propre **».

▬ **Si toi tu veux rester en bon état, je te conseille de plus me toucher ! Et puis quoi ? Tu veux d'un oméga, comme tu dis, qu'il soit en bon état ? Et si t'arrêter un peu de lui frapper dessus ? Tu ne crois pas que ce serrait p't'être mieux ? **

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

_Castiel avait déjà levé la main pour lui assener une deuxième gifle alors que Dean protestait mais il se ravisa, prenant conscience que ce que disait l'Oméga était vrai. Et il détestait avoir tord. Il serra les dents et pinça les lèvres. Mais bientôt Dean eu un petit sursaut et fut pris de violent tremblement alors que son sexe s'était dressé et que son érection lui faisait presque mal. Castiel rigola fortement et Dean se sentit vexé, rabaissé (plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.)_

▬ _**Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'un petit Oméga en chaleur ne bande qu'aussi peut que toi !**_

_._ . :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

Dean détestait cet homme arrogant qui se croyait tout permis grâce à ses gênes d'Alphas mais d'un autre côté, il le désirait. Autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas car il se savait hétéro et aimait trop les femmes que pour pouvoir avoir du désir pour un homme. Mais dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus penser de la sorte car Castiel n'était pas un homme normal, c'était avant tout un Alpha. Un Alpha qui sentait drôlement bon et qui augmentait fortement son désir tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement sous l'asseau de toutes ces émotions extrêmement contradictoires.

▬ **Aller sort de l'eau ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! **

Dean se crispa à cette idée. Il savait que son dix-huitième anniversaire ne serrait pas une partie de plaisir mais il ne se l'imaginait pas horrible à ce point et en une fraction de seconde, toutes les choses qu'il laissait derrière lui défilaient dans sa tête.

Le petit Sammy qu'il s'était promis de toujours protéger était maintenant êtres les doigts de son père, celui-là même qui l'avait jeté à la porte, sans le moindre scrupule, lui semblait-il. Il était à présent Oméga et se retrouvait chez un total inconnu qui allait certainement lui passer dessus et le jeter lorsqu'il ne ressemblera plus qu'à une loque humaine, comme les Alphas en avaient si bien l'habitude.

Dean était toujours assis dans la baignoire se refusant d'être aux ordres d'un Alphas. Il tentait vainement de rester digne malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues et qui venaient se mêler à l'eau chaude du bain.

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

▬ _**Sort de l'eau et fait pas ta fillette Dean !**_

_Castiel ne lui laissa pas plus de temps, le saisi par le bras et le tira presque hors de l'eau sans difficultés. Les phéromones de L'oméga agissaient sur lui à son avantage, augmentant ses capacités. _

▬ _**Putain ! Mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me toucher ! **_

_S'énerva Dean en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne de Castiel qui lui laissa la marque d'ecchymoses qui commençaient déjà à apparaitre._

▬ _**Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler à un Alpha sur ce ton ! **_

_Hurla-t-il presque. Castiel-le-colérique était de retour. Il saisi Dean par les cheveux qui grimaça de douleur et le traina dans le salon. Il le laissa tomber devant lui, sur la moquette si douce que s'en était presque un crime qu'un Oméga puisse la toucher. Il déboutonna son jeans qu'il s'empressa de retirer, dévoilant son érection au visage de Dean. _

▬ _**Ouvres la bouche !**_

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

Le sexe de Dean tressauta à la vue et à l'odeur de l'Alpha. Mais il essaya de se relever tout en clamant haut et fort qu'il refusait mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phase qu'une main puissante lui poussa l'épaule, l'obligeant à rester à genoux. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien contre un Alpha, plus fort et plus âgé que lui. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se morde la lèvre inférieur.

▬ **Je ne vais pas te le répéter dix fois, ouvre – la – bouche !**

Le ton que prit Castiel, détachant chaque mot les uns des autres rappela fortement celui qu'avait prit John avant de le tabasser. Il garda les yeux fermés et entre-ouvrit les lèvres à contre cœur. Il sentit le bout du sexe de l'Alpha insistant contre ses lèvres. Il se résigna à ouvrir un peu plus la bouche, laissant le passage à cette verge tendue.

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

_Castiel laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsque son pénis entra en contact avec la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Dean. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune Oméga, menant lui-même la vitesse et la profondeur des « vas-et-viens » mais Dean restait totalement passif. Aucun petit coup de langue venant titiller son gland, aucunes légères sussions. Juste le vit de Castiel qui glissait dans sa bouche et il n'aimait pas ça. Aucuns des deux d'ailleurs... L'Alpha se jura de lui apprendre à donner une fellation digne de son nom et de lui donner gout à cette pratique. Mais pour l'heure, Dean qui venait de tousser car Castiel avait était un peu trop loin dans sa gorge ne pourrait le satisfaire. Il tira Dean par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever. Encore une fois. _

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

Dean avait des larmes qui lui ruisselaient sur les joues et il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que pleurer ces dernières heures. Il grimaça en se sentant tiré par les cheveux. Il sentit Castiel le pousser dans le dos, l'amenant vers son grand lit spacieux à la literie taupe et en velours.

▬ **Si tu ne peux me satisfaire à l'oral, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?** Ca question qui n'en été pas vraiment une fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Dean. **A genoux ! **

▬ **Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas gay !** Protesta Dean.

▬ **Allons, Oméga. Je ne te demande pas ton avis qui n'a aucune importance à mes yeux vu que tu ... que tu n'as aucuns droits.** Castiel ricana doucement. **Et puis qui te parle d'homosexualité ? Nous ne somme pas un couple, je veux juste prendre ce qu'il m'est dû. Alors maintenant tu vas te mettre à genoux ! **

Un vrai combat était en train de se réaliser dans la tête de Dean. Sa conscience et ses instincts de reproductions se montaient l'un contre l'autre. D'une part, la fierté de l'Oméga ne voulait pas être salie mais d'un autre côté, son corps lui criait de se laisser tomber dans les bras de cet Alpha dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom. Et sa verge tendue à bloc qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr ... Et lorsqu'il sentit une humidité s'installer à son intimité, il se souvint de ce processus, permettant au Oméga de se lubrifier naturellement en présence d'un Alpha mais beaucoup plus intensément lors de leurs chaleurs. Après quelques fractions de secondes et une guerre mentale, il fini par lâcher prise et se laissa « dominer » par l'Alpha.

Il se positionna comme Castiel le lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné et s'agenouilla sur le lit. Il sentit Castiel se positionner derrière lui, lui saisi les hanches et le pénétra sans plus de précaution. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsque son sexe glissa sans difficultés, jusqu'à la base, dans l'intimité chaude et étroite de Dean. Celui-ci qui était tendu alors qu'il pensait avoir mal pour cette première fois fut extrêmement surpris par la sensation que ça lui procura et il laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise.

_L'Alpha entama de longs et lents vas-et-viens pour commencer et lorsqu'il butta contre cette petite protubérance lisse Dean ne put réprimer un gémissement rauque qui fit ricaner Castiel._

▬ _**T'aimes ça hun ? Sale petite pute! **_

_Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'enfonça plus brusquement et profondément en lui. Dean qui ne ressentait plus rien que du plaisir ne releva pas et ne tiqua même pas au nom de cette insulte et continua de gémir plus fortement alors que Castiel continuait de masser sa prostate, du bout de son sexe dur et gonflé de plaisir, avec entrain. _

Inconsciemment, Dean vint pour se masturber mais l'Alpha lui retint le poignet avec force.

▬ **Je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission ! **

Il grogna de dépit et essaya d'entamer une friction entre sa verge et les draps de velours mais en vain. L'Alphas lui tenait trop fermement les hanches pour ça. Après quelques secondes, qui furent un vrai calvaire pour Dean tant il était à bout, Castiel lui empoigna le sexe ferment et commença à le masturber violement.

L'Oméga avait rejeté la tête en arrière tant c'était bon et l'Alpha vint y déposer de doux baiser, ce qu'il l'étonna au plus haut point.

Le sexe de Dean explosa dans la main de l'Alpha souillant les draps et sa peau alors que l'Oméga hurlait presque son plaisir. Castiel, lui, le suivit de près, en se répandant à l'intérieur de lui, en longs jets puissants tout en laissant échapper un râle rauque alors que sa vu se brouillait sous l'effet de cet orgasme puissant.

Lorsque le Winchester reprit ses esprits, il voulut se de détacher de l'Alpha mais fut horrifié de voir qu'il n'y arrivait pas et qu'une affreuse douleur se répandait dans son intimité. Il paniqua et tira un peu plus, se qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

▬ **Mon pauvre petit Oméga, j'ai l'impression que tu n'a pas était bien informé sur le sujet ... T'aurais du savoir que lorsqu'un Alpha prend un Oméga lors de ses chaleurs, un « nœud » se forme à la base du sexe du dominant retenant ainsi le sperme, tu vois ... Et après trois fois et bien ... Hé bien on appelle ça clamer un Oméga mais ... Tu aurais du être au courant de tout ça ... **

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le côté, dans une position confortable car devoir être noués l'un à l'autre pendant près d'un quart d'heure demandait bien un minimum de confort ...

Dean ferma les yeux et serra les poings tant il détestait à présent cette sensation de corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui.

▬ **Tu devrais te détendre, Dean ... **

Castiel murmura son nom d'une façon que Dean ne put expliquer mais qui lui donna la chaire de poule tant sa voix était érotique.

▬ **Je ne connais même pas ton nom et t'as ta queue coincée dans mon trou de balle et je devrais être détendu ?** S'écria-t-il.

L'Alpha gloussa dans son cou se qui le fit frissonner de plus belle.

▬ **Tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas t'adresser sur ce ton là à un Alpha mais pour m'avoir procuré un orgasme comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis longtemps, ça passera, pour cette fois ... Je m'appelle Castiel. **

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui rigola.

▬ **Comme l'ange du jeudi ?** Dit-il. Il nota pour lui-même qu'ils étaient un jeudi aujourd'hui et qu'il était loin d'être un miracle pour lui.

▬**Oui comme l'ange du Jeudi ...** Ajouta-t-il simplement.

Le nœud de l'Alpha diminua et ils purent enfin se libérer l'un de l'autre. Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » que son corps s'arc-bouta et que son sexe se remit au garde-à-vous. Il gémit d'inconfort et l'odeur et la présence de l'Alpha juste à côté de lui n'augmenta que son mal-être. Ses phéromones ne visaient plus maintenant que l'Alpha qui l'avait noué et son odeur était encore plus irrésistible pour lui que la première fois. L'oméga se tourna vers Castiel, le cherchant du regard mais à son grand regret, il se leva et sortit de la chambre assez précipitamment.

▬ **Castiel ?**

L'intéressé lui répondit de derrière la porte.

▬ **Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, je ne voudrais pas finir par te clamer et me retrouver avec un Oméga sur les épaules. **

Dean se détestait déjà avant qu'il ne prononce ces mots qui allaient lui faire perdre le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait.

▬ **Castiel, je t'en prie ! Une dernière fois** ... Sa voix était totalement implorante et il se surprit lui-même de sa réaction. **Tu as dit que c'était à la troisième fois seulement qu'un Alpha pouvait clamer un Oméga ... Ca ne ferait que deux hughhh ... **

Sa phrase se termina sur un soupir alors que son désir ne se faisait que plus insistant.

. :!:. :!:. :!:. :!:.

_Castiel menait à son tour une lutte infernale. Le nouer une deuxième fois ? Il reprendrait son pied mais ... Et si il ne savait pas résister et qu'il finirait par le clamer ? Non ... c'était trop risqué ... Mais d'un autre côté, c'était plutôt rare de croiser un Oméga de la sorte et ce serrait débile que de le laisser partir ... D'autant plus qu'il était totalement nu et suppliant dans son lit. Même à travers la porte, il pouvait sentir son odeur qui le rendait vraiment fou et qui réveillait son sexe intrigué._

_Le mettre à la porte ? Le nouer ? La porte ? Nouer ? _

_Des petits gémissements lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté de la porte il se mordit la lèvre inferieur dans une ultime réflexion avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et se jeter sur l'Oméga qui, couchait sur le dos, les genoux plié se masturbait violement essayant de se défaire de se désir insupportable. _

▬ _**Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas arrêter tes chaleurs mon beau ! **_

_Castiel prit Dean par les cuisses et le tira vers lui. Il plaça son gland juste à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'Oméga sans le pénétrer pour autant. Il adorait cette douce torture qu'il faisait subir aux Omégas mais là, c'était différent. Il se torturait presque lui-même. Il luttait pour ne pas venir sur le champ tant les phéromones de Dean lui faisaient de l'effet et sa lubrification chaude qui venait ruisseler doucement sur son extrémité... C'était juste divinement bon ! _

_Lorsque l'Oméga laissa échapper un râle mal contenu et qu'il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Castiel, il le pénétra sans broncher. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'un Oméga lui « disait » quoi faire sans qu'il ne lui retourne pas une droite. _

_Castiel se retira presque entièrement pour se renfoncer en lui, jusqu'à la base. Il adorait voir les expressions défiler sur le visage de l'Oméga. De la surprise en passant par le plaisir jusqu'à enfin arriver aux premières vagues d'orgasme. Ça aussi, c'était pour lui une nouveauté, il avait pour habitue de prendre ses « victimes » alors qu'il ne voyait que leur dos. _

_Il se dégagea de quelques pouces, cette fois pour s'enfoncer encore plus passionnément. Sous ses coups de reins puissants, Dean se tortillait de plaisir, enfonçant ses phalanges dans les muscles trapèzes de l'Alpha. Cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de ses mains car son sexe frottait contre le bas ventre de Castiel à chacun de ses vas-et-viens. _

_Apres quelques instants, Castiel modifia l'angle de pénétration en prenant les mollets de Dean sur ses épaules. Il buta alors sans mal contre son spot et le plaisir répartit en flèche._

▬ _**Oh merde !**_

_Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieur presque à sang tant il essayé de se retenir de gémir. L'Alpha aurait d'habitude rigolé de cette situation, un pauvre petit Oméga essayant de ne pas montrer le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et Castiel se savait très bon à ça, mais il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Dean était si étroit qu'ils se procuraient surement autant de plaisir l'un l'autre. Pendant un infime instant, il s'imagina clamer Dean et pouvoir en profiter à volonté et à tout moment de la journée, sans avoir à aller chercher un Oméga potentiel dans les rues de cette grande ville. Mais le plaisir intense prit vite le dessus de ses pensées et il se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_Il vit l'Oméga saisir une nouvelle fois son sexe délaissé, un air de défi dans les yeux, mais il le laissa faire. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial pour arriver à le faire changer de la sorte. Dean cambra le dos alors qu'il se procurait du plaisir, et se mouvement involontaire fit venir l'Alpha en premier (qui s'étonna lui-même car c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait) et l'Oméga le suivit de près, souillant de leurs abdomens du liquide chaud et blanchâtre. _


End file.
